


Eliot Could Kill You With 10-Sided Dice...

by rocketpool



Series: Nerd Love [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Adorkable, M/M, cross-posted from LJ, feel good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-05
Updated: 2009-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpool/pseuds/rocketpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has no idea what a Brujah is, and he's really not sure he wants to know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliot Could Kill You With 10-Sided Dice...

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned from a conversation while walking tonight. Believe it or not, the selections were chosen by my boyfriend, David. But seriously? They fit. Too well... It's been too long since I've written for this collection.

 

  
Eliot's schooled his face to keep from looking aggravated. It's not that he's pissed off about Hardison's babbling, not really, he just... well, he really doesn't give a damn. And he's confused, which doesn't help any. With that MMOR-whatever-the-hell, he's picked up enough that he can nod and smile and the kid very happily moves on to the next subject.

No such luck this time. Hardison's totally caught on to the fact that he has no idea what's going on.

“I'm serious, it really fits the team. Like it's scary how much it fits. More than the D&D classes, and man, you can damn near make anything you want in their system. But Vampire? Man, we'd _kick ass_ as in that world. And in the old school system, none of that Requiem shit. Well, okay, Requiem ain't that bad, but man, it just doesn't make as much sense. Their attempt to be cohesive is just...”

Eliot's eyes glaze over and he briefly contemplates shoving Hardison into a wall and kissing him senseless just to get him to shut up for five minutes.

“No, man, don't go zoney on me. I promise it's awesome. You'd totally be a Brujah. They're the fighters. Well... Technically you have more honor than a Brujah would. The other option would be Gangrel, but they get feral man, and you're totally all about control. And there's a perfect one for Parker. Malkavians. Fuckers are crazy hell. Like batshit off their rockers. Heard tell that it's cos they know the truth about reality or some shit and...”

Eliot pinches the bridge of his nose. He's starting to wonder how it is he started putting up with this. He should have kept up with the threats. And the bodily harm.

“...so obvious that I'd be Tremere. They're the mages. And the great part about Vampire? Technomancy. Cos seriously, man, I'm already magic. From my brain to my fingers and _poof_ it just gives me what I want, baby...”

Maybe positive reinforcement is necessary. Or better, carrot and stick treatment. Beatings and sex. Yeah, Eliot could get behind that.

“...fits Sophie like a glove. Cos Toreadors are the ones obsessed with beauty and art and shit. And _damn_ , Eliot, have you seen her collection? You know she'd have that shit on display if she could. The way she was eyeing the whole museum when we were goin' up against Stark? She is _all_ about the elegant stuff. And Nate, man, he is _quintessential_ Ventrue. Elitist, controlling and...”

“I'll fuck you into the sheets and make you breakfast in bed if you just stop talking.”

Hardison's mouth moves for a couple more seconds, but his voice sputters to a stop. And then he swallows hard, eyes trained on Eliot as though he's not sure he's serious. Eliot just smirks and pushes himself off the couch, stripping out of his shirt as he heads back toward the bedroom.

Thankfully, for all Hardison's rambling? He don't need to be told twice...  



End file.
